


Dancing Duo

by silversouls_stories



Series: ToonTown Stories [2]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: BATIM, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversouls_stories/pseuds/silversouls_stories
Summary: Two brothers, bound by ink, traverse the world of ToonTown, a world run entirely by cartoon beings. From escaping their studio prison, to dancing under the limelight upon the stage, Engel and Charleston face the challenges of life together.





	Dancing Duo

Bendy sat lazily with his legs crossed, leafing through a pamphlet on dance routines. He had a stack of similar pamphlets and books stacked on the small table beside him. Joey had instructed him to finish his latest studies by Thursday evening, a routine that the demon was far from enthused about. As much as he wished to retaliate against his Creator, Bendy knew it would be met with another “session” with that horrid man in the technology department. Some bastard claiming to be a former priest or whatever. Regardless, his holy water and blessings hurt like a bitch and he was not in the mood for punishment.

Speaking of punishment, the howls and screams he had been hearing for the past two weeks seemed to have quieted down. Bendy had heard them first one Sunday morning from his room, a sad little room decorated with dumb looking posters and squeaking plushes. The grinning idiotic creature on them looked nothing like the demon. It was small, pathetic, and held no truly beastly features. Bendy was tall, standing a little over five feet with a long sweeping tail that ended in a spade tip. And most notably, the real demon did not smile. He grimaced and sneered mainly at creators, but was forced to dance about and grin stupidly. He knew not how, but he suspected it had to do with a black book Joey Drew carried on his person always.

Bendy hated everyone and everything about the studio.

A sudden knock on the cedar door brought the demons attention up from his pamphlet. Swinging open, a studio worker peered into the doorway, a cross held tight in a hand in case he had to use it on the beast inside.

“Bendy. Joey wants you to come to the with me. We have someone for you to meet.”

The demons black pie shaped eyes narrowed, standing up fluidly from his chair. Setting his reading material aside he made his way past the open door, giving the man a cold stare. Bendy could see him quake in his shoes. He bet if he so much as sneezed the man would piss himself. It gave Bendy a pleased thought. Another man stood in the hall waiting for Bendy to exit, ready to take action if needed. The three lined up, toon between the two humans and trekked to a common area used by the workers. Inside Joey Drew stood waiting, arms folded behind his back and composed in an uneasy calm manner.

“Hello Bendy. Have you been doing your studies like I asked?”

“Yes sir. I reckon I’m retaining the new information efficiently.”

“Good, good,” Joey smiled coolly, approving of his puppets words. “You’ve been with us for several months now Bendy. I know how difficult it be to exist without one of your own kind. I have a surprise for you, my muse. I think you’ll like him.”

Turning on his heels, Joey approached a back door in the room and opened it. It was dim inside, a single candle having been lit. As Bendy eyed the darkness warily he saw a figure approach the doorway and tentatively peer out. To the toons surprise, it was another toon nearly like him but covered in feathers. Both were black from head to toe with white faces and black pie shaped eyes. This toon also sported a tail that flicked between his legs, a feather adorning the end instead of a spade. His “horns” were actually feathered tufts that perked upwards a moment before laying flat back again like a frightened animal and on his back a smooth set of wings protruded. Around his neck a soft, white fabric bow tie had been made with a little ink stained black cross on the front.

“Come out, Bliss. Meet your new brother. It’s rude to keep us waiting.”

The black feathered toon laid eyes on Bendy, puffing up in alarm. Bendy in turn glared right back and clenched his gloved fists.

“What the hell is that, Joey,” Bendy spoke sharply.

“This, Bendy, is Bliss. He is a toon just like yourself. He was made from the same machine as you. The same ink. Therefore, you are rightfully brothers.”

“Wh…what is b…brother?” the new toon spoke rigidly. Clearly he was still being trained with sentence structure and speaking, a cruel process Bendy knew well.

But he felt no empathy towards this toon.

“I don’t like it. It’s hideous.”

“Now Bendy,” Joey scolded gently with a grin. One Bendy hated even more than the poster Bendy grins, “He is not perfect, I agree. But he will help you until I make a better one, hm? You will have a friend! Just like you. What’s a man like me to have a devil but not an angel in his studio? Come now, greet each other.”

Joey pressed his large, rough hands against the angels back, shoving him forward towards Bendy. With only a few feet between them, the two toons eyed each other up and down, the angel cowering as Bendy glared down upon them. His spade tail flicked back and forth like a tense cat, daring this creature to challenge him.

Lunging forward Bendy bared his teeth and growled, causing the angel to shriek with wings flared, turning tail to flee. The two men that had gathered Bendy descended upon the assaulting toon, hands grabbing firmly at his arms and pressing a cross against the small of his back. Growling deeper, Bendy dared not thrash or fight back further, his black eyes sharp and hateful on the men. The angel had been caught firmly on a wing by Joey, preventing his escape. The mans expression was mildly disappointed but in the depths his eyes had a flame of anger, concealed by his smooth voice as he spoke.

“That wasn’t nice, Bendy. Seems you still need to work on your manners. Take him back to his room. I’ll be returning Bliss to his containment until Bendy will play nice.”

As the men dragged Bendy away, the demon glared over his shoulder at the angel. It trembled and pulled in Joey’s grasp, whimpering. But for a moment Bendy thought he saw it flash sharp teeth at their Creator, something he hadn’t noticed before.

For the next week he would hear the familiar cries and shrieks on and off periodically somewhere in the studio. Bendy still felt no pity for the fellow ink creator, for he too had sustained the same pains. When they would meet again Bendy would snarl once more, but not lunge. After two more tries he’d glare and keep a distance from the angel. Three weeks in and he’d allow the toon to sit at the other end of the table with him. By five weeks they were on the studios stage for the first time. By two months Bendy finally began to speak with ease to Bliss. And by five months the two toons were placed in the same room together to live.

Joey was right about one thing for once, the existence of Bliss did improve Bendy’s behavior. The demon began to mellow more and not retaliate as much. Sessions of punishment decreased and both toons found comfort in each others presence. Bliss had been intended to be a temporary companion for Bendy, but what none of the studio staff had realized was how possessive the demon was becoming of Bliss. They could make them dance, sing and act like puppet fools as the Creators wished.

But none of them understood that Bliss now belonged to Bendy only.


End file.
